User talk:Wuher Moseisley
Archives: 1 Talk Page starts here Titles Julianjulinavy (talk) 00:12, April 7, 2013 (UTC)I started suing this page and I want to know why and where I need to use this tildes please answer meJulianjulinavy (talk) 00:12, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi HI!!!!!!!! OwO Thanks Thanks for talking on my talk page, I think I am starting to catch on Cori Goldensea (talk) 21:51, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Cori Goldensea Community Events Wuher... The Community Events were official. Listen to the Podcasts, You may be an Admin. but the title should be revoked. Hi Hi!Famous cookie (talk) 20:39, April 27, 2013 (UTC)Famous cookieFamous cookie (talk) 20:39, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Apology I apologize for saying bad words on SparkleShine98's Talk page. It was not a mature thing to do. I hope you accept my apology.Tcg Queen (talk) 19:12, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:‎Spam editing Alright, thanks. I'll keep that in mind.Tcg Queen (talk) 19:28, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Question Question... I would like to know if i should write member's only or member's price on articles? So i could just fix my errors Thank you. Paulcupcake (talk) 20:16, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Game Guide app Hi, Wuher Moseisley! Just wanted to let you know that I'm working on the game guide app for this site. As such, I'm going to be tweaking categories here and there so things show up proper on a mobile device :) Any questions, just send me a shout. Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 22:52, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I have a little question. Is it a good idea to put the actual card for the TCG Virutal Rewards articles? maybe just a person wearing the reward? or maybe both? . EX: Ceremonial Jeweled Axe Paulcupcake (talk) 23:16, May 19, 2013 (UTC) SOE Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the SOE Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code { {w:SOEFooter} } - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:59, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Snowdays Page Hi Wuher! I edited the Snowdays page and added alot of info. I hope it helps people in the future and during the Snowdays. And you have done a great job making this wiki AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help!!!! When I did Nercocimus, I'm having trouble with the template infobox. Can you show me how to do it? I cant add a photo on it or add any info Infobox Issues How do you add a photo? It says nothing of adding it. It says make sure its uploaded but I don't get it! I tried pasting it, but it doesn't work. Help me! SparkleShine98 (talk) 19:47, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind Im so sorry, I didn't read it all the way and I figured it out. Thank you very much. SparkleShine98 (talk) 19:50, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Be11e's Free Realms Discovery Don't think these two are quite article material. AshFR (talk) 19:43, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello, i don't really know how to put images in the News Rotator Cause the pictures are i could put are like that : And yours are like that: i dont know how to put the little black space. Paulcupcake (talk) 15:28, June 11, 2013 (UTC)